theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Brick/@comment-64.150.130.150-20130503210957/@comment-28900331-20190914144542
@(May 3 2013) by A FANDOM user Brick: Mojo What the F*CK Man?, I don't wanna hurt the Girls they're good people...I know they are...I wanna become the Strongest Hero...Mojo: No No No...Your Objective is to Destroy the Puffs not Join them...Butch: Don't You get it?, We're on the same side...Boomer: Yeah...Also You're not going to take Bubbles away from me...I love her. Mojo: These guys have so much positive energy I'm sick of it...Where is their Negative Energy?, Listen Boys I created you...You have to listen to what I say...Brick: Oh F*CK That...I'm gonna talk to the Girls...You can't enslave me...Butch: Come on Brick Beat Mojo Up...Boomer: YEAH!...Brick: What part of Strongest Hero Don't You get MONKEY!?! Brick: KA...ME...HA...ME...SIKE!! Brick punches Mojo out of his Lair...Brick flies with Red Aura Flying...Bubbles: Hey There's someone New...Buttercup: and He's a...BOY?!?! Blossom: OH...A BOY!!! <3 Bubbles: Is That Mojo?!, Let's Go Girls!! '' Mojo: If You are going to join their side then...I'll just have to destroy you... Brick: Up Yours Loser... Mojo fires rockets and Brick blasts them with red energy they explode... Blossom: Is He a Hero?!? Bubbles: This Guy is Cool... Buttercup: Wait...We should talk to him... Brick punches Mojo in the Sky and then teleports behind him to smash his Spine with a Red Punch... Buttercup: NO FAIR HOW COME HE CAN TELEPORT BUT WE CAN'T?! Mojo fires Rockets at Brick but He smacks them away with his kicks, punches and Elbow Bubbles: His Moves remind me of that Go whatever guy from Dragon Ball Z Manga... Buttercup: Bubbles, You shouldn't be reading that...That's Violent. ''Brick charges his red Aura and smashes Mojo's robot destroying it easily... Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles fly towards the Mysterious Boy... Blossom: Hey...What are you doing? Brick: Relax...I'm on your Side... Buttercup: That's not what she meant...She meant...Why are you beating up Mojo to a pulp? Brick: This Monkey...He has been bothering the three of you...It's time he died... Brick in his mind looking at Blossom: Oh...She is pretty...One of them is actually really beautiful... Blossom in his mind to Brick: THIS GUY IS SO STRONG...Ooh...I want to love this Guy...He's so Handsome... Blossom: Wait...Don't! Brick drops Mojo... Buttercup: Boy...Let us handle this. Mojo fights the Girls but easily defeats them... Buttercup: Oh no...He got stronger... Brick to Blossom: You....YOU DARE TO HURT MY FUTURE WIFE?!??! Brick charges up Red Aura to maximum and Starts blasting at Mojo..."GRRR...RASENGAN!!!" Brick shouts charging up a Red Spiral Energy blast pushing Mojo... Buttercup: We have few powers and He...has So Many Powers... Ken through the Z Compact: Hey Girls?, WHOA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? Blossom: We lost... Ken: Mojo must've gotten stronger...let me see... Buttercup: See for yourself *Turns the Z Compact to Mojo and Brick* Ken: Who's The New Guy?!?, THIS GUY ACTUALLY HAS POWERS?!?!?!? Bubbles: Yeah...Sorry but we don't even know his name...But He's very Strong. Brick blasts Mojo 150 Times causing his blood to splatter before kicking him into the ground...Brick: LEAVE THE POWERPUFFS ALONE!!! Ken: Wow I sense lots of positive energy from this Guy... Mojo gets away...Brick: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID MONKEY!!! Blossom: Enough...Don't Kill...I know you're upset but Why? Brick: That Monkey tried to get me to Kill you guys...but...No I want to become the Strongest Hero...and I can't do it without you guys... Blossom: You don't like enslavement either huh? Brick: No...I have to go...Wait...Who's that Kid? Ken: AH!, Who is this Guy?, Why is pointing at me? Utonium: I think that's a Rowdyruff Boy... Blossom: Oh...I kind of like you... Brick: Okay...I like you too...alright I really have to go. Buttercup: And...Thanks for the help... Bubbles: wow You really are strong... Brick flies off with a Red Aura...but Blossom grabs his hand '' ''Blossom: Wait...What's your name? Brick: Heh...I'm glad you asked...But I have to go... Blossom then looks at Brick... Brick: and By the Way...It's Brick. Blossom: Brick...That's a Cool name. Ken: Okay Who was that guy? Buttercup: He said his name was Rick?, um...Bick? Bubbles: It was Brick... Ken: Oh That is the Boy's Name... Bubbles: Oh Blossom I know you have a Crush on him... (Blushing) Blossom: What if I do?, He likes me...too...He even said it himself... Blossom in her mind: BRICK YOU'RE SO COOL...PLEASE MARRY ME... When Brick got home...Brick: Hey Guys...Butch: Why do you want to be the Strongest Hero? Boomer: Yeah...Do you want to surpass the Powerpuffs?, But I got to admit they're beautiful and Hot...Brick: Yeah...I do...Stupid Mojo...I want to strangle and Decapitate that Annoying Worthless MONKEY!! (Dark Aura starts to show LOL DARK KAIOKEN!!!) Butch: Also Boomer and I were just thinking why don't we Pretend to be Bad when We're not for 5 Days? Brick: NO, I don't want to pretend to annoy the Powerpuff Girls...I love one of them...Boomer: The Pink one?, Yeah I've seen how you look at her...You clearly love....Her. Brick: Yeah I do...So F*CK This Plan...Butch: Well Too Bad...There's no way out of this plan unless you complete it...Brick: OKAY I'M CONVINCED!!! PPGZ Blossom: Grrrr...I'm so pissed...Mojo, Fuzzy and our Villains just keep bothering us... Buttercup: Bloss...It's not that bad... Bubbles: Yeah...It's just a Few Villains... Blossom: Grr...You don't understand how Stressed I am right now...I don't care what you think We're Pretending to be Rude, Annoying and Mean...For 5 Days... Bubbles: But...Why are we acting? Blossom: I JUST SAID I DON'T CARE!!! If You want to know what happened after this Watch, PPGZ Episodes 20,42, 51 and 52 Where they are just pretending to be bad...I mean PPGZ and RRBZ by they...